


Two Hundred Dollars

by forty_Marris_pies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betting, Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, Lafayette and Shenanigans, M/M, Party, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, With Surprisingly Little Partying, but less dramatic, late af I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forty_Marris_pies/pseuds/forty_Marris_pies
Summary: "I wanted to invite you, and John, of course, to our Valentine's Day party.”The room was silent save for the unreasonably loud chewing Lafayette was making. “A Valentine’s party?” John asked. “I mean, I get that Americans party for anything, but I think you’re going too far.”Really late Valentine's fic. Or am I really early?...





	Two Hundred Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering about my other fic, don't worry y'all. I'm still alive.
> 
> Barely.

[Alex H.]: hey u up?

[John L.]: Yeah planning on pulling an all nighter. I procrastinated on an essay this week, you know how I am

[John L.]: why, what’s up

[Alex H.]: can’t sleep. Can I come over?

[John L.]: by all means ;)

The second he heard the knock on the door, John jumped from his seat on the sofa, shoving away his laptop to greet his visitor. It’s not very often that they get to see each other, leaving them both eager for their next encounter.

John quickly pulled the door open, taking a moment to simply smile at Alex before he stepped aside to let him in. “You’re not thinking about bothering me while you stay, right? Because I actually need to get stuff done.”

“Don’t you worry about me. I just don’t want to spend a sleepless night alone when I could be here…,” he said softly, voice insinuating as he walked towards John and slowly wrapped his arms around him.

“Alex…” Despite his initial resistance, John complied and let himself be pulled into a seemingly innocent hug. They touched noses, and before John knew it he was bumping into the counter and kissing him Alex deeply, pushing utensils onto the floor. John took no notice, fully entranced in the feeling of finally holding his boyfriend in his arms, taking his lips between his teeth, flicking his tongue inside his mouth and drinking up the soft sighs he’d come to love over the past years.

“Two weeks, baby,” Alex said after taking a moment to catch his breath, “it’s been two weeks since we’ve had the chance to do something like this.” He chuckled, sliding a loose strand of hair from John’s face to kiss him again, this time taking control and making John chase him once he’d pull away slightly. “Don’t you have work to do?” he teased.

John groaned into Alex’s neck, placing short kisses near his shoulder blades and up to his ear. “This is all your fault.” He stopped, simply inhaling his scent. “You need to go.”

“You don’t mean that.” One arm, hung over John’s shoulder, slowly slid down his body, stopping short of his lower stomach and rubbing comforting circles. “No, you’re just love deprived. And when you’re love deprived, you start saying crazy things like that. ‘You need to go,’ yeah right. What you’re trying to say is…” his hand slid further down, hovering just over his crotch, “that you want me to stay.”

The two were still standing in the middle of the room, almost swaying in an embrace. John could never say no to Alex, not when they first got together, and definitely not now that he’s got him hoping for something more than a make out session. The tip of Alex’s finger brushed over his jeans while his other hand dug into the brown curls of his hair. “Yeah.” He finally gave in, not wanting to prolong the situation too much, “I want you to stay.”

“And what do you want to do while I’m here?”

John kissed him lightly, his voice smug, “I want you to keep quiet while I work, baby.” He pushed Alex away, laughing at how betrayed his expression looked.

“John!” Alex almost pouted and was doing a terrible job of keeping his dismay to himself. “Come on, you’re seriously not going to let this chance slip away.”

“And I’m not,” he smiled, “but I wasn’t kidding when I said I procrastinated on my assignment. I have to turn it in early morning and I’ve barely got half of what’s required. Oh, don’t look at me like that,” he returned back to Alex, who had sat down and wore an unhappy face, crossing his arms to show his disappointment. John sat beside him, taking one hand into his own. “I promise, as soon as I’m done with this, we’ll have all the fun we want.” Another kiss, on top of his knuckles. “Okay?”

Alex looked up at him with false dishearten. “Whatever you say.” So, as John opened up his laptop once more, Alex laid his head next to his leg, quickly finding himself unable to keep his eyes opened. The typing never quite ceased, only pausing once in a while to stare fondly at the figure beside him. Well, he did say he was having trouble sleeping, John thought.

Some would say having to keep a relationship on the low could potentially deteriorate the relationship itself, but as far as they see it, having to meet in secret only makes everything more exciting. They’ll pass sneaking glances when they’re spending time with friends, or make an excuse to go to the bathroom, when in reality they’re sucking faces and maybe a little more. As far as they know, none of their group of friends suspect anything.

And as long as John’s family explicitly despises his relationship, him and Alex have agreed to keep it under wraps that they’re dating.

He watched Alex’s chest slowly rise and fall, then had the impulse to lean down to plant a short kiss on top of his nose. “…I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what spurred on this emotion, but seeing how desperate they were for each other, John felt he owed something to Alex. “Sorry that we have to be like this.”

After a few beats, Alex opened his eyes. “It’s okay. Really. I don’t mind.” He pulled himself to sit upright, sneaking over to John’s side and snuggling next to him. “We’re just like this because your family’s a bunch of dicks. Which, I mean, when you think about it, was probably the reason why you turned out gay.” He smiled expectantly, quickly turning into a grin once John broke out into laughter.

“You’re so stupid.” They met each other in the middle, lips slotting together as if they were meant to. “You’re so…” Alex let out a soft moan, making John forget what he was going to say next, “ You’re _so_ …” Another moan. “You’re _so_ hot.”

Alex perked up. “Wait, are you done yet?”

“Actually, I just finished submitting it—”

Alex crashed his lips so hard that their teeth clashed. John felt helpless, allowing Alex to pull down his zipper and lick a long stride up his clothed cock. “Can we have fun now?” The image was almost mesmerizing. There was no way he could go back now.

“Let’s do it.”

 

[Gilbert L.]: Do you know where Alexander is? I knocked on his door but he didn’t answer.

[John L.]: why are you looking for him at five in the morning?

[John L.]: he’s at my place, knocked out a while ago

[Gilbert L.]: I am on my way

“He’s on his way,” John reiterated.

Alex, annoyed, groaned into the sofa cushion. “Are you serious? What’s that guy want with me this early in the day?”

“Not sure, but maybe you want to put your pants back on before he gets here.” John opened the fridge, frowning at the sad, single egg siting in the carton, a half empty gallon of milk beside it. “I’m gonna toast some waffles, is that okay?”

From somewhere inside the bedroom, Alex answered back, “It’s fine. I know you can’t cook for shit.”

John scoffed. “Like you can do any better.”

He could hear him struggling to find his pair of jeans that he discarded on the floor just a few hours ago. “Oh, yeah? Well what have you done, other than a half assed omelet — which, I might remind you, had egg shell in it somewhere.” Alex sighed in relief, coming out of the bedroom once he clothed himself again.

“Baby, you can’t even heat up the food I bring you.” Much to his delight, John was able to dig out the jar of honey from the cabinet, setting it aside to pour a bit of it onto his breakfast.

“Are you still on about that?” Alex sat down on a short stool, one with a leg taller than the rest, and rocked himself back and forth while he laid his chin on the counter. “The one time you bring me spaghetti. How many other times have I burned food? Zero. Exactly. How about you let me starve for once, huh?”

John shook his head, smiling pleasantly at the silly banter his boyfriend mumbles when he’s tired. “I love you too much to let you starve.” He places a sweet peck on his forehead, taking notice of the creeping blush on Alex’s cheeks.

Before the first batch of waffles even came out of the toaster, Lafayette was knocking repeatedly on the door in a rhythmic fashion. Alex rolled his eyes, begrudgingly getting up from his seat to open the door. The exact moment the two make eye contact, he’ll breaks lose.

“Alexander. It’s been three days — _three_! — since I’ve heard from you. Care to explain why you won’t answer my calls or reply to my text messages?”

“Nice to see you too, buddy.” He rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake up and give some reasonable explanation to Lafayette. “Well, my phone’s broken, so that’s a problem. But I’m gonna be honest; I was just ignoring you.”

Lafayette frowned. “I’ll get you a new phone. Just let me know where you are once in a while, okay?”

“Okay, mom,” he joked lazily. “But did you really have to bother us right now? I was kinda enjoying myself.”

“Enjoying yourself?”

He stuffed an entire waffle into his mouth. “I slept for three hours tonight. That’s a whole new record.”

John slid a plate of waffles to Lafayette, who looked very pleased at being invited to breakfast. “Lafayette, you’re a terrible mom.”

Through a small bite, Lafayette replied, “You and Adrienne. Always blaming me for Alexander’s mistakes.” He started imitating an old lady’s voice, “I will make an example of you, young man.”

Alex stifled his giggles, attempting to keep a straight face. “You didn’t just track me down to lecture me, did you?”

“No. I wanted to invite you, and John, of course, to our Valentines Day party.”

The room was silent save for the unreasonably loud chewing Lafayette was making. “A Valentine’s party?” John asked. “I mean, I get that Americans party for anything, but I think you’re going too far.”

Lafayette simply shrugged. “It’s been so long since we’ve round up the group…”

“We did that on New Years.”

“…So my love and I decided to host the party. It’s tomorrow, because, well, tomorrow is Valentine’s.” Tomorrow. John had completely forgotten about the celebration. He wondered if he should get something for Alex, or if Alex was going to think about getting something for him. Last year they settled on a simple lunch because by then they’d met Lafayette and his friends, and decided to keep their relationship behind the curtain.

“You’re not trying to set me up with more of your lady friends, are you?” Alex asked.

Lafayette chuckled, obviously fake and forced, “ _Noo_ … Yes.”

Sometimes, all John would want to do is be able to sit next to Alex without fearing his friends could see through him. He knows they’re good people, but coming out was something he’s never done before.

“You’re both coming, can’t back out,” Lafayette yelled as he quickly grabbed another waffle and scurried out the door. “My place at eight! See you there!”

 

[Alex H.]: you think they’d ask if we came to the party together?

[John L.]: they’d ask once we get there and you’ve already marked me with hickeys

[Alex H.]: right

[Alex H.]: I’ve arrived and so far I see nobody I recognize

[Alex H.]: get here soon

[Alex H.]: bruh they’re playing spin the bottle what is this

Lafayette slammed his hands dramatically onto the table, huddled between Angelica and Adrienne. “I’m betting one hundred that I can get them together in one night.”

Eliza, sitting across from them in a foldable chair, dipped her head to one side. “Why are you trying so hard to set those two up? Is it so hard to believe they’re just really good friends?”

“You don’t even know if they’re gay,” Angelica agreed. “Let them enjoy their single lives while they can.”

Frustrated, Lafayette turned to Adrienne for affirmation. It came as a big shock to him when she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no. “I’m betting one hundred, love, I hope you know that,” he points out.

Adrienne, considering that fact, put one hand under her chin to think about it. Eliza wasn’t having it. “Look,” she said, readjusting herself in her chair, “if there really is some sort of tension between Alexander and John — by the way, still not convinced,” Lafayette rolled his eyes, “how are you planning on getting them to admit it?”

“Easy!” He lit up instantly. “They’re both very stubborn humans, so, to get the two to admit a mutual feeling of attraction, I’ve devised a set of events that need to happen during the course of the party. First, I’ll tell Alexander that John had become interested in someone here, which will obviously be bothersome.”

“Obviously,” Eliza mocked.

“Then, I will casually comment to John that Alexander is not interacting with any new people, so he will come to the rescue and that is where their conversation will escalate. Offense words will be tossed here and there, because it’s Alexander and John, what would you expect. At the climax, they will admit their feelings and live happily ever after.” He clapped for himself. “The end.”

“That plan can go in so many directions,” Angelica noted.

“I have to agree,” Adrienne spoke up, “this is not one of your best ideas.”

Eliza sighed, “That just means I’ll be one hundred dollars richer.”

“Oh shush,” Lafayette scolded. “You’re all too young to understand the true meaning of love.”

“You’re only three years older than us,” said a voice from the doorway of the living room. The group in the middle froze like deers caught in headlights, turning their heads to see Alex hanging his coat up and pulling up a chair beside them. “And two years older than Angelica.”

“I, uh,” Lafayette fumbled with his words, “…hello.” The rest of the group kept quiet, limiting themselves to waving at him in greeting.

“You guys were talking about me, weren’t you.”

“No… Yes.” He groaned. “We were just discussing who’d be the best match for you here,” he nodded, not completely a lie but definitely not the truth.

Alex rolled his eyes as he took the drink Eliza offered to him. “Please tell me you didn’t suggest bad boy over there,” he motioned to someone hidden behind the couch. “He looks ready to pass out. Or throw up. I think he needs medical attention.” He pulled out his phone, checking his text messages with John. No response. While he was distracted, Lafayette mouthed the word ‘bet’ to Eliza, who threw him a thumbs up.

 

[John L.]: I want to make out with you

[Alex H.]: oml

Alex sat his chin on the back of the couch, leaning down to whisper harshly into John’s ear. “What are you _thinking_ sending me that message right now with so many people around? You should have seen me, I was a blabbering mess.”

“I want to make out with you,” John said firmly as he picked up his head to stare up at Alex.

Someone had began playing pop music on their phone, but it was drowned out by the noise of conversation in the house. All around them, people they’ve never even met were talking, drinking, or kissing in a corner. After some time of sitting solely on the couch, making light chat with a few friends, John had started to wish he were one of the people kissing in the corner.

Alex smiled fondly. “That’s just the alcohol talking.”

“I haven’t drank any.”

His smile dropped. “Shit.” The blood returned to his face. “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

“Doing what?”

“Embarrassing me.”

“I just want to kiss you, why is that embarrassing?”

Alex dug his fingers deep into the thick leather of the seating. “’Cause… You’re not usually this… open.”

John relented; he was becoming a bit out of character. “Look around us.” Alex took a quick look at the room, not sure what John was trying to point out. “Everyone’s with their partner. Like, they don’t care if someone thinks they’re too… PDA.” He turned his body to face Alex, who was listening intently to his words. “I don’t want to be like this with you my entire life. I want to be able to hold your hand and not worry about what other people say.”

“…Are you sure you haven’t drank anything?” He asked again, trying to make a joke.

“Alex.” He caught Lafayette staring at the two of them from the dining room where he was passing out heart shaped sugar cookies. Lafayette played it off as just a passing glance, but John was sure there was something going on. “I’m gonna tell them,” he said after a long silence.

“What?”

“I’m gonna tell them. About us.”

Alex stood up quickly. “… _What_?” Caught off guard, he simply kneeled back to talk to him. “You’re lying.”

John shook his head. “I’ll prove it.”

And then he pulled him in for a kiss.

It was like their first kiss all over again, back when the only hints of attraction were a few vague comments once in a while. They’d been hanging out at Alex’s place, watching a late night movie; the tension was thick and their relationship was hanging in the air. At some point, John had gained the courage to admit his feelings, his words coming out nervous and hushed. He leaned in, and the sensation of Alex’s lips on his own was forever engraved in his mind. It was like winning the lottery and surviving the end of the world at the same time.

By the time they separated — and who knows how long they stayed in that position for — they were both out of breath, flushed and gleaming with joy.

But Lafayette was furious.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!” He flapped his hands in front of him as he hurriedly ran over to the two, still in the same position they were in. Lafayette pushed his hands flat in front of their faces to create space between them, breaking the spell they had seemed to be stuck in. “What are you doing?!”

Alex blinked, finally realizing he had been holding his breath for a while. He barely registered Lafayette until he basically smacked his face with his palm. “What… am I what?”

“I said,” he had to pull Alex’s chin to face him because he kept looking back at John, “what in the world are you doing?”

Before either of them could respond, and maybe it was for the better that they were interrupted, Eliza walked into the room, sipping her drink. “What did I miss?”

Lafayette waved his hands again. “They were kissing!”

She immediately started coughing, her drink going down the wrong pipe. “What?”

“Kissing! Right now! Like, tongue and everything!”

She smacked her plastic cup onto a nearby chair. “I lost the bet?!” Meanwhile, Alex and John watched Lafayette’s and Eliza’s change of state in confusion and slight alarm.

“I didn’t even get to talk to either of them! One moment I was spying on them speaking to each other, and the next moment they’re kissing!”

Eliza’s demeanor made a complete one-eighty. “So… I _won_ the bet.”

He opened his mouth to refute that statement, but as he tried to formulate words, Lafayette realized that he had, in fact, failed to get them together on his own. “I… No. No, they got together, that was the end goal. That was, I did that.”

“Oh, yeah.” For a moment, John had almost forgotten about what he was planning on announcing. “I just, like, want to put this out in the open now. I’m, like, gay obviously. That was... number one.” He felt his heart pumping out of his chest; it was as though the whole room were listening in on his confession. “Number two was that Alex and I are dating. Well, that’s not exactly true. We’ve _been_ dating. For almost two years. So yeah.”

Apparently, the feeling that the whole room was listening in was not far from the truth. Behind Lafayette and his wide-eyed expression, their other friends were whispering in each other’s ears.

“Two years?” Angelica spoke first, sitting next to John. “I’ve known you for one year, and I never would have thought. I just assumed you had a bromance going on. Right, Adrienne?”

She nodded her head. “Gilbert and I had also bet on who would make the first move.”

“I can’t believe our own friends were betting on our relationship,” John said. “It was me. I made the first move.” Adrienne fist pumped the air, motioning with her hand for Lafayette to pay her.

“Well, I mean,” Alex said to John as they watched Lafayette lose two hundred dollars, “at least they didn’t hate us for being gay.”

 

[Alex H.]: you need to add me on snapchat now

[John L.]: I don’t even use that

[Alex H.]: I’m sending you pics

[Alex H.]: ;)

[John L.]: Lemme download the app

 


End file.
